To die would be an awfully big Adventure
by Through all of Time and Space
Summary: Percy finds himself at a camp full of people who hate him for the simple reason of being a son of the big three. He must learn new skills if he wants to keep the world as he knows it... as he knows it.


You would think that after saving the universe from complete an utter annihilation people would tend to be friendlier to their saviour. But I was still an outcast, I was still the subject of dirty looks and snide comments thrown my way from behind hands.

You wold think that if a person where subjected to such a deep seated hatred they would have done something so unforgiveable that it would not matter what they had done for 'the greater good' they would still be treated like dirt stuck to someone's shoes. My fault you may ask, did I murder a child? Was I involved in some dark conspiracy? No, my crime in the eyes of my peers was that I am a son of Poseidon. Nothing more or less than that.

When I first arrived at camp I was treated with indifference, the campers here had seen hundreds come before me and learn how to survive as a half-blood. Ahh… how I miss those days, not knowing who I truly was and more importantly nobody else knew who I truly was.

I was put into the overcrowded and derelict building of the Hermes cabin. I had my small piece of floor and my sleeping bag at the time I thought I had nothing, I was just another messed up kid in this crazy place. How wrong I was, now I would give anything to be back there.

As the months carried on I had begun to make acquaintances and even for the first time in my life… friends. I was having the time of my life in those first few months at camp, then I had my little 'accident'.

I was being chased through the woods by a couple of my so called friends; we were having fun play fighting until we stumbled across a small creek. We thought nothing of it we continued our fight until one of them knocked my sword down. He brought his sword tip to my throat and smiled. I whipped the smile right of his face… literally. A massive wave had burst from the small creek and blasted him. He backed away, dripping wet, to where the others stood. He gave me a disgusted look and walked off the others following. At the time I thought it strange but it became a common practice. Nobody spoke to me, nobody looked at me and nobody gave me even the slightest hint as to why they were acting like this.

It was around this time that I met the only nice person and my only real friend at camp half-blood. His name was Jason Grace and he was a son of Zeus. He was the only person I could talk to because he was the only person who was treated the same way as I was. He explained to me what I had done wrong in the eyes of the other campers and he also told me why they hated the both of us so.

Thousands of years ago, when the gods overtook the titans a prophecy was delivered to Zeus and his brothers. It stated that when three children of the eldest gods band together in a quest to save the universe, they will pretty much destroy the world as we know it. So on that day, the elder gods promised that they would never have children by a mortal woman. But a usual the gods forgot their promises.

I remember asking Jason 'that if per chance there were three children of the elder gods alive at the same time why would any sane person send them on a quest?'

He replied with 'but Percy… that's the point if they don't go on that quest something much worse would happen.' I was always too frightened to ask him what he meant by that, so I just left there untouched.

Jason and I naturally banded together in mutual dislike of camp, we both hated it here but we knew it was the only safe haven for people like us. We kept to ourselves mostly, sitting on the beach most days. I remember one occasion when the children of Ares thought it a good idea to come over and try to bully us in to a fight. Let's just say they got what they wanted, with bonus jelly fish stings and considerably wetter clothes. After that people figured that it wouldn't be the best idea to fight son of Poseidon… on a beach.

The soft sounds of the gong ringing in dinner could only just be heard from the beach. I looked over at Jason and groaned; dinner is the worst time of the day for the both of us. Once we navigate our way through the sea of dirty looks and soft yet harsh tones of our fellow campers we are bound by the rules of the camp; you must sit at the table appointed to your godly parent which meant sitting all by myself at the Poseidon table.

"Time to face the music." I said whilst sighing. We got up and trudged our way over to the pick nick tables. I nodded to Jason and made my way through crowed of people ignoring the insults thrown my way; courtesy of the Athenians. If there is one thing I cannot abide by it's a child of Athena, their stuck up, prick faced little shits. They think they are so superior to anyone, and they seem to think that their sole purpose in life is to make my life a living hell.

I sit down heavily at my lonely park bench and look over at my assorted siblings, they all look the same to me. They are like flies to me because they have no other purpose in life other than to piss me the fuck off; the more that I swat at them the more persistent they become.

I hear Chiron talking, but I take nothing in. I stand up abruptly and walk out leaving my meal untouched. I can't stand to be in there, everyone is so happy and content with their lot. They have everything I don't.

My feet take me back down to the beach. My mind is far away and it takes me a few moments to realise that another set of footsteps had joined mine. I turned around expecting to see Jason standing there smugly with the plate of food, knowing that I am starved.

But it wasn't, a young girl maybe fifteen/sixteen stood there. She had long dark hair and her skin was tanned from long days in the sun. She just stood there surveying me with eyes so dark they looked black. She must have been a new camper because she wasn't giving me a hard time. I smiled a bit, for the first time in a long time there where two people in this camp who didn't hate me.

"You're Perseus Jackson." Her voice was soft and showed no tone of distaste… for a change.

"Really I didn't know that, thank you for clearing that up for me." I wasn't good with people, after a while I learnt that sarcasm and wit where my first line of defence. I extended my hand, "my friends call me Percy, oh…. Wait I forgot, I don't have any friends."

She smiled and shook my outstretched hand "you saved Olympus."

"I know, I was there."

She just smiled again.

"So"… I said "what brings you to our glorious camp?"

"Monsters n'stufff, you know the usual. I got here a couple of days ago."

"Ahh the joys of being a new camper… have you met with the toilet yet?"

"Oh they tried… I think one of them is still in the infirmary." She smiled at that.

"I think this is the longest conversation I have ever had with someone other than Jason." "Congratulations you just made the acquaintance of the most hated person at this camp." "My advice stay away from me, your social status can still be salvaged."

Her smile just grew. "Oh no Perseus I'm beginning to like you."

"That's a first." I said. "Who are you anyway?"

"Catherine… Catherine Mordel."

"And what do your friends call you Catherine Mordel."

"I don't know… that's up to you."

**An...**

**Well there we have it. Hope you like it. Reviews would be great. Any ideas you want to share just tell me. Hopefully updating soon..**


End file.
